Mine Series (Mingyu x Jungkook ver)
by insolxnt
Summary: Kumpulan cerita tentang kehidupan Mingyu dan Jungkook. . . . contain some smut, mpreg and yaoi scene. [ bts x seventeen x got 7 x nct and all the 97liner male idols. ]


제꺼(Mine)

a fanfiction by insolxnt

Disclaimer: Ini adalah sebuah fan fiksi hasil pribadi, jika ada kemiripan jalan cerita; diksi yang dipilih, hanyalah kebetulan semata. Not edited so pardon for typos. Casts belong to theirself and their agencies.

Summary: "Kau adalah milikku, dulu, sekarang ataupun nanti. Jangan mencoba lepaskan dirimu dariku. Aku mencintamu dan selamanya akan begitu. Walaupun untuk sekarang, kita harus merahasiakannya dari dunia. Tapi, fakta tak akan dapat ditutupi."

Pairing: Seventeen Mingyu x BTS Jungkook

OMAKE!

Kubah langit tampak jernih tanpa ada penghalang; hanya sedikit kapas putih sebagai penghias birunya atap semesta. Begitu riuh; riuh bukan karena cuitan pipit yang bertengger di dahan mahoni tetapi riuh karena ributnya para muda dan mudi yang tengah berburu pengganjal perut kemudian berebutan kursi untuk menikmati santapan yang didapat dengan perjuangan lebih. Sebuah kondisi yang umum kala waktu istirahat antar kelas dimulai. Padahal, waktu pergantian kelas tidaklah bersamaan tetapi ini adalah tengah hari. Wajar saja mereka merasakan lapar secara bersamaan. Sebuah pemandangan umum yang terjadi di kantin sebuah universitas swasta kenamaan.

Begitu pula dengan keempat wira yang tengah duduk bersama menikmati makan siang mereka. Bedanya, mereka telah mendapat tempat duduk. Tempat duduk yang seolah telah menjadi hak paten milik keempat teruna dengan paras diatas rerata tersebut. Jika meja itu belum berpenghunipun, tak ada yang berani duduk di sana. Mengapa? Entahlah, itu lebih seperti previllege.

"Ku dengar ada mahasiswa baru yang cukup populer," ujar satu dari keempat teruna yang memiliki hidung paling mbangir.

"Siapa maksudmu? Apakah Bambamku?" jawab pemuda dengan surai secerah mentari; Yugyeom.

"Bukan, bodoh! Tetapi Jeon Jungkook. Itu … yang sering mengekori Bam Bam-mu," jawab si mbangir yang memiliki juluk Seokmin atau lebih terkenal dengan nama DK sambil memukul belakang kepala Yugyeom.

"Oh …, Jeon Jungkook? Dia dulu juga cukup terkenal, tapi saat naik kelas tiga dia menghilang," Jaehyun yang paling pendiam di antara mereka menimpali.

"Ya, kau benar. Saat itu banyak yang bilang dia cuti. Entah karena apa. Rumor bilang, dia kembali ke Busan. Ada yang bilang juga dia hamil di luar nikah. Uhh … membingungkan, tetapi dia itu manis sekali," lanjut Seokmin.

"Uhukk … uhukkk."

"Kau kenapa, Gyu? Tersedak begitu? Tidak pernah dengar lelaki hamil atau bagaimana? Ahahhaha," derai tawa Seokmin seperti biasa membuat meja keempat teruna paling populer tingkat dua menjadi pusat perhatian segenap mata yang mendiami kantin. Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil Gyu atau lebih tepatnya Kim Mingyu tersebut hanya dapat mendegus sebal.

"Kau diam sekali hari ini Gyu, apakah salah o …."

"Sayangkuu~ kekasihku~ cintaku~ Gyeomikuu~"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang menyela Yugyeom. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Bambam? Kekasih Thailandnya yang paling genit, namun karena sifatnya yang heboh menjadikannya salah satu mahasiswa baru yang cukup populer. Ia bergelayut di bahu Yugyeom dengan manja sambil memberikan kecupan di dahi sang pemuda yang dibalas dengan senyum terkembang.

Kawan-kawan Yugyeom tentu sudah mengenal Bambam. Keduanya telah berkencan sejak mereka bahkan belum kenal. Tetapi kali ini, si pemuda Thailand tidaklah sendiri. Si surai merah membawa rekan. Obyek yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan; gosip baru saja.

"Ohiya, perkenalkan. Si manis ini namanya Jeon Jungkook. Dia sekelas denganku. Nah Jungkook, perkenalkan yang paling tampan ini adalah pacarku namanya Yugyeom. Yang mirip seperti kuda itu Lee Seokmin, yang paling kalem itu namanya Jung Jaehyun dan yang kulitnya paling hitam itu Kim Mingyu," ujar Bambam sambil menunjuk satu persatu kepada Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook," ujarnya sambil sedikit membungkuk dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Oh, apakah kau tersipu, Jeon?

"Tch, aku ini tidak hitam tahu! Kata Omma aku ini seksi dan eksotis. Dasar pendek!" jawab Mingyu tak terima dibilang hitam. Yah, walaupun bisa dibilang dia memang hitam sih untuk standar orang Korea. Tapi tetap saja 'kan?

Setelah itu, Jungkook dan Bambam ikut duduk bersama para pangeran kampus dengan si pemuda Thailand yang menyender mesra di bahu Yugyeom dan Jungkook yang berada di sebelahnya; duduk berseberangan dengan Mingyu. Entah kenapa hari ini, si pria kelebihan kalsium lebih diam daripada biasanya. Normalnya, Mingyu adalah pribadi yang rusuh dan riuh. Jika bersama DK, mereka akan sangat berisik. Sedangkan Jaehyun hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah akan kelakuan rekannya. Namun, entah angin apa yang menyebabkan pemuda Kim itu menjadi lebih diam. Apakah dia sedang melakukan pencitraan kepada pemuda lain yang memiliki gigi depan lebih panjang; seperti kelinci di depannya? Hmm, entahlah. Kim Mingyu terkenal akan sikap ramahnya pada semua orang; lelaki dan wanita sering disalah artikan menjadi sikap mendekati untuk mendapatkan pasangan ditambah lagi antara mereka berempat hanya Mingyu saja yang tidak pernah kedapatan menggandeng pasangan.

Para pemuda tersebut menikmati makan siang mereka dengan diselingi canda dan tawa; cenderung rusuh. Apalagi kalau bukan ulah DK dan Bambam yang sangat ribut. Membuat Jaehyun yang memiliki sifat pendiam hanya menggeleng pasrah. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada tambahan lain yang sudah duduk di meja mereka tanpa permisi. DK sudah hampir melayangkan protes untuk mengusir tamu tak diundang itu hingga netranya bertatap dengan iris kelabu yang menatapnya dengam tatapan teduh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Joshua Hong-Sunbae. Sunbae yang berada dua tingkat di atas mereka. Pria dengan mata seperti milik kucing dengan pembawaan kalem yang bisa mengendalikan kuda liar bernama Lee Seokmin yang tampak layaknya overdosis gula karena selalu saja tampil hiperaktif. Jika Joshua Sunbae sudah hadir, maka DK akan menjadi sedikit kalem,ehem. Karena harus terlihat keren di hadapan pujaan hati-Seokmin, 2017.

Tidak sendirian, karena Joshua datang bersama pemuda lain yang kini telah bergelayut mesra di lengan Jung Jaehyun, ditambah rona merah yang menjalar hingga leher setelah si jangkung Jaehyun berbisik di sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Taeyong yang berada setingkat dengan Josh dan kekasih Jung Jaehyun. Berparas rupawan, terkenal karena sosoknya yang mirip seperti tokoh-tokoh dalam shoujo Jepang. Sayangnya, ia juga terkenal galak dan tsundere. Hanya pada Jaehyun sajalah sifat aslinya manja dan clingy bisa ditunjukkan.

Jika sudah begini, biasanya Mingyu akan merasa nelangsa karena hanya dirinya yang tak memiliki pasangan. Yah, setidaknya ada Jungkook sekarang. Sang wira mengalihkan netra pada teruna di hadapannya. Menilai dengan seksama sambil melemparkan senyum canggung. Pemuda di hadapannya memiliki gigi seperti kelinci yang membuatnya tampak lucu dan kekanakan, lalu hidung yang mbangir dan mata bulat besar yang menggemaskan. Ah, jika dilihat-lihat ia juga memiliki badan berisi yang cukup seksi. Apa? Seksi? Mingyu mengalihkan atensinya. Ke mana saja yang penting bukan ke arah pemuda di depannya saat ini. Bisa gila jika pemikirannya melanglang-buana. Apalagi ditambah ketiga pasangan di dekatnya yang pamer kemesraan disegala tempat. Mingyu 'kan ingin juga, eh ... Kalau sudah begini, si pria berkulit cenderung gelap tersebut merasa seperti obat nyamuk saja. Padahal sehari-hari memang selalu begini. Tapi yah ... tetap saja menyebalkan.

Tak terasa, sang waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu siang tepat. Menandakan bahwa kelas siang akan segera dimulai. Perlahan, hiruk pikuk kantin mereda selaras dengan perginya para teruna dan para dara untuk kembali masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Menimba ilmu. Begitu pula dengan keempat pasang pemuda yang sedari tadi menghabiskan masa bersama. Mereka beranjak menuju kelas masing-masing setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Karena kebetulan Mingyu, Yugyeom, Bambam dan Jungkok memiliki kelas di bagian gedung yanh sama, mereka memutuskan untuk bersama saja. Bambam dan si manis Jungkook jalan mendahului senior Kim sambil bercanda dan bergosip ria. Huh, dasar uke. Hingga tanpa sengaja, Jungkook terjatuh karena menabrak sesuatu ... seseorang. Ternyata ia bertabrakan dengan Kim Taehyung. Mingyu dan Yugyeom tentu mengenal Taehyung. Dia berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Joshua dan Taeyong. Pemuda yang terkenal karena sifatnya yang aneh atau lebih dikenal sebagai sifat 4 dimensi.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya sang senior pada adik tingkatnya. Suaranya begitu dalam dan besar. Nyaris tidak cocok dengan parasnya yang kekanakan. Sementara Jungkook hanya bisa mengerjap; bingung karena tiba-tiba bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah mencium tanah. Sedikit sakit, bingung tapi malu juga karena banyak yang melihat ke arahnya. Tanpa perlawanan, sang pemilik marga Jeon berdiri dengan dibantu oleh senior Kim – Kim Taehyung, tentunya.

"Jeosonghamnida, sunbae-nim," ujar Jungkook sambil membungkuk. Ini semua memang salahnya karena atensinya pada jalan yang dilalui terpecah … separuh juga salah Bambam tentunya.

"Aigoo. Tidak perlu sungkan begitu, Jungkook-ah," sang senior menjawab sambil mengacak helaian madu sang junior dan kemudian berlalu menjauhi mereka yang masih juga berdiri mematung. Apa tadi? Senior Kim tahu namanya? Sedikit mencengangkan, mengingat Jungkook adalah anak baru. Anggannya kembali ke asal kala merasakan sebuah siku menyentuh tulang iganya. Oke, itu terasa sakit, man! Pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan sassy queen asal negeri para waria yang kecantikannya melebihi gadis tulen, Bambam.

"Cie … senior tampan yang terkenal cuek itu tahu namamu. Sebuah keajaiban!" sang pemuda bersurai merah memekik seperti gadis yang mendapat lotere. Berlebihan sekali. Sedangkan Jeon hanya bisa tersipu, tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi tembamnya. Merasa tersanjung tentu saja. Seluruh penghuni kampus tentu tahu reputasi senior Kim Taehyung itu seperti apa.

Kemudian keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas mereka. Harus cepat kalau tidak akan terlambat. Tidak baik jika mahasiswa baru sudah terlambat; apalagi di awal semester. Tanpa disadari, ada tatapan lain; penuh api; amarah dan ancaman yang bergelora di netra sekelam malam itu kala melihat adegan picisan antara senior Kim dan junior Jeon.

"Hei, Kim. Kenapa kau?" Yugyeom bertanya sambil menyikut lengan Mingyu yang tampak melamun, tetapi ada amarah di sana. Yugyeom tentu saja merasakan ada aura aneh yang dipancarkan oleh kawannya tersebut.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir," jawabnya berkilah.

"Ayo, Kim! Kita harus bergegas!" Mingyu berujar sambil berlari meninggalkan Yugyeom yang takjub pada sobatnya. Hari ini Kim Mingyu bertingkah sangat lain dari biasanya. Sang pemiliki jemala kuning hanya bisa menggeleng lalu menyusul Mingyu. Si hitam itu benar, mereka harus bergegas karena Kim-saem; yang memiliki marga sama dengan mereka berdua sangat tegas dan tidak memiliki ampun atas keterlambatan bahkan jika terlambat semenit saja.

Akhirnya, hari yang panjang sebagai mahasiswa yang baru belajar menyesuaikan waktu belajar akhirnya selesai juga. Dahulu, saat di sekolah menengah atas rasanya sangat tersiksa. Semua terasa melelahkan dan terasa berat. Ternyata di universitas jauh lebih sulit.

"Hah," sebuah desahan lolos dari labium semerah ceri milik teruna bermarga Jeon. Sedikit lelah dan malas ia membereskan buku catatan dan alat tulisnya untuk dimasukkan kembali dalam tas punggung dengan motif Gudetama berwarna biru elektrik yang menjadi pilihannya hari ini. Yah, walaupun dia ini lelaki tapi tak sda salahnya untuk menyukai barang-barang unik—imut, bukan?

"Jeon, aku duluan, ya!" satu per satu teman sekelasnya mulai beranjak keluar. Menyisakan Jungkook dan kelengangan. Untuk mata kuliah satu ini, ia dan Bambam memang tidak sekelas. Karena banyaknya mahasiswa menjadikan daya tamping satu bilik saja tidaklah cukup. Dengan lunglai, sang teruna dengan paras manis tersebut melangkah ke luar.

Sedikit malas, karena masih ada kegiatan tambahan luar kelas atau yang biasa disebut sebagai UKM menanti. Tentunya dalam masa belajar selama beberapa tahun ke depan Jungkook juga ingin membentuk eksistensi di kampus, mencari teman baru sekaligus menyalurkan hobi. Oleh karena itu ia mendaftarkan diri masuk dalam klub menyanyi. Mengingat sang teruna diberkahi suara yang bisa dibilang merdu.

Baru satu langkah ia menjejak ke luar kelar, Jungkook merasa lengannya ditarik paksa. Cukup kuat hingga terasa menyakitkan. Jungkook yakin, akan terjadi memar pada pergelangan kuasanya.

"H-he- t-tung-gu … sa-kit!" ujarnya terbata sambil meronta. Tetapi si penarik tak bergeming dan terus menariknya, kemudian berbelok di salah satu selasar yang sepi.

"Ah," Jungkook merintih merasakan sakit kala punggungnya berbenturan dengan tembok yang dingin dan keras.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih?" sang teruna menggerutu sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang terasa nyeri dengan bibir mencebik lucu; tanda bahwa dirinya sedang protes.

BRAK!

Terdengar benturan; benturan antara tangan yang tadi mencekal kuasa Jungkook dengan dinding yang kini menjadi tumpuan sang wira. Ia berjengit terkejut. Apa-apaan? Netranya membelalak kala merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyapa bibirnya yang penuh. Kemudian menggigit keras hingga menyebabkan Jungkook melenguh.

"Eungh!"

Tanpa sadar, ia mengalungkan kedua kuasanya ke leher sang pemuda kurang ajar yang tanpa izin meraup bibir Jungkook begitu saja dalam ciuman basah dan menuntut. Kalau sudah begini, si pemuda Jeon hanya bisa menaikkan kedua kuasanya untuk meremat surai jelaga pria di hadapannya sambil mendesah dan mencoba mengimbangi ciuman itu sebisanya. Kakinya sudah terasa seperti jeli, kalau saja tidak menempel pada dinding dan bertumpu pada sang pria mungkin ia sekarang sudah jatuh ke lantai karena lemas; mabuk atas kelihaian pemuda dengan jemala jelaga itu.

Bibir keduanya bergerak seirama, seolah mencoba saling memakan. Lidah yang tak mau kalah; saling membelit mencari siapa pemenang dan akan menjadi pihak yang mendominasi. Sang pemuda lain tak bisa tinggal diam, kedua kuasanya memeluk pinggang ramping Jungkook;lalu turun untuk meremas pantat sintal milik si pemuda bersurai madu. Ia mendapat hadiah berupa jambakan dan lengungan yang makin keras.

Bermenit-menit telah terlampaui. Entah, yang jelas keduanya telah kehilangan jejak waktu karena mabuk kepayang. Mereka memisahkan diri karena kebutuhan pasokan oksigen yang menipis. Keduanya terengah dengan benang saliva masih tersisa; menyambungkan labium mereka. Si pria jelaga yang memiliki postur lebih tinggi, mengelus bibir Jungkook yang basah dan sedikit bengkak karena ulahnya. Terbit sebuah seringai posesif dari sudut bibir sang pria, lalu mendekat ke arah telinga Jungkook kemudian berbisik, "Ingat, Jeon! Kau itu milikku dan akan selalu begitu. Jangan coba-coba mengelak atau lagi dariku. Mengerti?"

Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk patuh dengan tatapan sayu kemudian melenguh pelan. Sungguh, lelaki ini sialan sekali membuatnya tak berkutik sama sekali. Selesai membisikinya tadi, ia juga menghadiahi sebuah kuluman ringan di telinga Jungkook dan kini sedang sibuk memberi ciuman kupu-kupu; menghisap dengan penuh nafsu leher mulus si pemuda Jeon. Logikanya berteriak melawan, apa daya raganya betul-betul terlena. Si pemuda jelaga menegakkan posturnya kemudian tersenyum sambil mengacak surai madu Jungkook.

"Good, Boy! JJa, ne."

Lalu iapun berlalu meningggalkan Jungkook yang masih lemas sambil mencoba menetralkan deru napas dan debaran yang ada dalam rongga toraksnya. Hampir saja ia merosot jatuh ke lantai, sebelum kenyataan menerpa logikanya.

"Mati aku! Telaaat!" Jungkook setengah berlari dan berteriak heboh, sambil mencoba sebisanya agar tak terlihat terlalu berantakan. Menyusuri koridor yang mulai sepi.

"KOOKIEEEEE~!"

Teriakan memekkan telinga terdengar. Jungkook berhenti; netranya terpejam lalu berbalik sambil memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. Mencoba menutupi segala kegugupan dan kekesalannya barusan. Lalu siapa yang memanggilnya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan yang mulia Bambam.

"Eh," Bambam menginspeksi Jungkook dengan seksama. Si pemuda Thailand berputar-putar mengelilingi si gigi kelinci beberapa kali. Serius, anak ini membuat kepala Jungkook sakit!

"Kenapa dengan bibirmu? Kenapa bisa berdarah? Lalu lehermu …," Bambam tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun malah memasang tatapan curiga dan senyum yang menurut Jungkook menyebalkan.

"Kamu habis foreplay, ya?" tanyanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

SKAK MAT!

Jungkook tak dapat berkutik. Harus menjawab apa? Neuron dalam otaknya membeku dan tak dapat memroses informasi rasanya. Hingga Jungkook teringat bahwa ia masih ada kegiatan klub. Dengan kecepatan cahaya ia meyeret Bambam. Sekalian mencari pengalihan eh, Jeon? Sedangkan Bambam hanya mengedikkan bahu malas dan pasrah saja diseret Jungkook seperti ini. Dia sendiri juga tergabunng di klub yang sama dengan sang pemuda yang berasal dari Busan tersebut dan paham jika mereka sudah telat … ralat, sangat terlambat.

Jeon Jungkook tidak tahu jika definisi lelah dan sibuk ala mahasiswa berarti berangkat kala sang mentari belum mulai mengintip di balik bukit dan pulang saat sang ratu malam telah menggantikan mentari di singgasananya. Rasanya ia benar-benar diperas jiwa raga. Oh, ayolah, Jeon! Kau bahkan baru memulai. Ia berjalan gontai masuk dalam rumah. Lampu masih menyala tanda masih ada kehidupan di sana.

"Omma! Aku pulang!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Sang pemilik surai madu berinisiatif untuk menuju dapur; mencari ibunya. Lagipula, ia sedang dahaga. Perjalanan pulang dari kampus ke rumah yang memakan waktu nyaris satu jam membuatnya dehidrasi.

Ternyata benar dugaan Jungkook, wanita yang disebutnya sebagai ibu tengah berdiri menghadap konter –entah melakukan apa; membelakangi sang teruna dan sepertinya tak merasakan kedatangan Jungkook. Ia mendekati wanita tersebut kemudian memberikan pelukan dari belakang. Sang bunda sedikit berjengit karena kaget; menoleh untuk memastikan siapa yang memeluknya lalu tersenyum.

"Baru pulang?" tanyanya. Suara selembut beledu itu selalu berhasil membuat Jungkook merasakan energinya terisi kembali. Ia menjawab dengan anggukan halus.

"Apakah mereka di sini, Omma?"

"Iya, mereka di atas."

"Oke! Terima kasih, Omma! Omma memang yang terhebat!" ujarnya melepaskan pelukan pada pinggang sang wanita paruh baya lalu melesat menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Agaknya si pemuda Jeon lupa tujuannya untuk melepas dahaga, eh?

Tak sampai dua menit, Jungkook telah sampai pada tujuannya. Sebuah bilik dengan pintu mahoni yang memiliki tanda kertas bertuliskan "Min's" menggantung di sana. Ia mengintip sedikit sebelum sepenuhnya masuk dalam kamar tersebut. Pelita masih menyala dan kondisi kamar tersebut … astaga, Jungkook tiba-tiba saja kesal. Benda-benda yang entah apa berserakan di lantai. Ia menggerutu sambil memunguti benda-benda yang berserakan tersebut dan memasukkannya dalam sebuah kotak yang memang tersedia di salah satu sudut ruangan dengan dinding sewarna gading tesebut.

Setelah dirasa sudah rapi, si pemuda Jeon melangkah mendekati ranjang berukuran queen size dan menjadi pusat bilik tersebut. Di atas kasur yang empuk tersebut, tampak dua orang lelaki dengan paras bak pinang dibelah kapak tengah tidur dengan posisi yang sama persis. Sungguh menakjubkan. Jungkook sendiri tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Seolah kekesalannya tadi menguap begitu saja tanpa bekas. Ia kemudian menyamankan dirinya lalu merunduk untuk mengecup pipi pria yang tampak lebih muda. Kemudian berpindah pada pria yang lebih tua.

"Mingyu-ya, bangun. Ayo kita pulang!" bisiknya pelan tak lupa mengecup pelipis sang pria yang bernama Mingyu tersebut. Mingyu hanya menggeliat tak bergeming. Lagi-lagi membuat Jungkook jengkel. Dengan bibir yang mencebik lucu ia menggerutu lalu ….

"ARRRRGGG! APPOO! OMMAAA~!" teriakan terdengar menggelegar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mingyu si korban cubitan mematikan Jungkook.

"Ish, panggil saja Ommamu itu, pasti dia akan lebih membelaku!" Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya mencibir. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya bisa menggerutu dengan memasang tampang seperti anak anjing minta dikasihani –yang tidak akan berhasil dilakukan untuk mendapat belas kasihan dari Jeon Jungkook.

"Hiks … Mommy~!" terdengar tangisan yang berasal dari kasur yang sama, membuat Jungkook refleks menghampiri batita yang memiliki paras sama persis seperti pria yang paling tinggi di antara mereka semua; Kim Mingyu.

"Ssst …, tidak apa-apa, sayang. Mommy di sini kok," Jungkook mencoba menenangkan sang bocah dengan menepuk-nepuk pantat sang anak; menenangkan. Serius, Mingyu itu memang selalu saja berisik. Jungkook hanya bisa mendengus kesal jika mengingat sikap dan tingkah laku Mingyu di kampus siang tadi.

"Daddy, kau itu berisik sekali. Minjung-ie kan jadi kaget," Jungkook mendelik mencoba terlihat gagal. Walaupun gagal. Karena menurut Mingyu, Jungkook itu manis seperti gula kapas. Dasar kardus!

"Ayo, pulang!" lanjut Jungkook sambil mengangkat batita bernama Minjung itu dari ranjang berukuran queen size yang menjadi alas tidur si bocah tadi.

Jalanan ibu kota negeri ginseng terasa lengang. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang melaju membelah aspal. Tentu saja, waktu sudah menjelang tengah malam. Bahkan sang dewi malam sudah berada tepat di atas jemala. Hanya ada suara radio yang memutar lagu lama sebagai pemecah keheningan di dalam sebuah kereta besi yang mengangkut keluarga kecil. Sang pengeran kecil tertidur dengan nyaman di jok belakang seorang diri; di atas car seatnya, sang ayah yang bernama Kim Mingyu memusatkan atensi sepenuhnya pada jalanan, walau sesekali mengambil kesempatan dengan membelai paha pasangannya yang dihadiahi delikan lucu dari Jeon Jungkook.

Tidak ada yang mencoba untuk memecah keheningan dengan memulai obrolan. Karena sunyi ini begitu nyaman; begitu intim; bukan keheningan yang membuat canggung. Tak terasa dua puluh menit berlalu sejak awal kereta besi tersebut melaju dari rumah orang tua Mingyu. Sebetulnya, jarak kampus ke rumah orang tua Mingyu lebih jauh daripada jika yang dituju adalah flat mereka. Karena mereka harus putar balik., tetapi tadi ibu Mingyu menjemput Minjung di day care sehingga mau tak mau kedua pasangan muda ini harus mampir dulu ke rumah orang tua.

"Tadi appamu menelpon," Mingyu berujar; memecah keheningan dan membuat Jungkook yang baru saja selesai membuka sabuk pengaman terhenyak.

"Dia menanyakan kabar kita, bagaimana kuliahmu … yah begitulah," lanjutnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Itu saja?" Mingyu menggeleng sebagai respon.

"Appa juga bertanya kapan kapan kita akan membawa Minjung berkunjung ke Busan."

Jungkook mengangguk kemudian membalas, "Saat masa tenang di pertengahan semester sepertinya bisa kita luangkan untuk ke Busan. Lalu ada lagi?"

"Ada … appa bertanya … kapan kita akan menikah."

Jungkook mendengus sebagai respon. Selalu begini. Jika sudah begini, dia akan ngambek pada Mingyu untuk beberapa waktu. Yah, walaupun sudah ada si mungil Kim Minjung di antara mereka, kenyataannya Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Mingyu yang sudah bersama sejak baru masuk sekolah menengah belumlah mengikatkan cinta mereka pada bahtera suci pernikahan. Ada banyak alasan, salah satunya adalah karena keduanya belum masuk usia legal.

Ayah Jungkook terus mendesak karena tahun ini kedua pemuda ini telah masuk usia legal. Namun sekali lagi, banyak alasan tentunya. Atau alasan yang dibuat-buat? Entahlah …. Jungkook sudah hampir membuka pintu mobil; jika saja tak dicekal oleh kuasa kekasihnya yang tentunya memiliki ukuran dan kekuatan yang lebih besar daripada miliknya. Menarik si pemuda Jeon hingga duduk di pangkuan pemuda Kim; saling berhadapan.

"Maafkan aku, mommy," seraut paras sedih mengihiasi wajah tampan Mingyu.

"Aku berjanji akan segera menikahimu. Lagipula, kasihan Minjung. Semakin ia besar semakin dia akan memahami hal yang terjadi di antara kita," lanjutnya sambil merapikan anak rambut yang tergerai menutupi dahi Jungkook. Tanpa sadar, sang kekasih –Jungkook, sudah melingkarkan tangannya mengelilingi leher maskulin milik Mingyu. Jika sudah begini Jungkook bisa apa? Mingyu selalu bisa memecah segala keraguan dalam dirinya. Ah, betapa Jungkook mencintai lelakinya ini.

Sang teruna mendekatkan diri; mecondongkan tubuh bagian atasnya lalu mengecup bibir Mingyu. Awalnya hanyalah sebuah kecupan ringan, tipis dan inosen. Namun, entah siapa yang memulai kecupan berubah menjadi ciuman; ciuman menjadi lebih menuntut; berubah menjadi pagutan. Ayolah, boys! Tahan diri kalian!

"Mommy~!" rengekan terdengar, rengekan yang berasal dari kursi penumpang bagian belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kecil nan tampan Kim Minjung. Jungkook dalam hati bersyukur bahwa putranya hanya mewarisi paras Mingyu saja. Sedangkan kulit sang anak seputih salju; turunan darinya. Refleks ayah dan ibu muda tersebut memisahkan diri dari kegiatan menjurus mereka.

"Aduuuh~!" Mingyu mengaduh sambil memegangi telinganya yang dijewer oleh Jungkook. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar, wajah saja yang manis dan kalem tapi sadisnya mengalahkan kucing yang tengah birahi.

"Daddy, jangan aneh-aneh jika ada Minjung!" gertak Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan telah mengambil Minjung dari car seatnya dan kini telah berjalan ke luar dari area parker; menuju tempat tinggal mereka.

Sedangkan Mingyu? Ia hanya bisa pasrah jika disalahkan begini. Padahal siapa tadi yang memulai? Kan bukan dia …. Sang ayah muda tersebut hanya bisa menggerutu; lalu berjalan ke luar dari mobil dan mengikuti keluarga kecilnya masuk ke dalam unit flat.

Ternyata, kedok ebagai pangeran kampus yang ramah dan penuh pesona milik Kim Mingyu bisa luruh di hadapan seorang Jeon Jungkook, suami-suami takut istri, eh?

OWARI!

A/N. hallo! Ketemu lagi dengan mahes yang merubah username menjadi @insolxnt. So sorry this is so very gaje ( dan ruining my own OTP HAHAHAHAHHA (I am meanie trash!) tapi ga bisa tahan sama keimutan 97lines astaga. I even ship YugyeomxJungkook (ya lord!) untuk yg membaca regne, sedang on going. Insyaa allah besok terbit jika tidak ada aral melintang. Hayu review kasih saya vfeedback. Saya dalam posisi sedang hiatus aroud 8 months ini. Jadi kemampuan nulis pasti ampas bat.

3,5k sofar my longest wohoo!!


End file.
